Talk:Great Darktonian Pie War
Insulting? ...I never could write battle articles. I guarentee a happy ending. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 21:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I shall use this (maybe) in a future sequel to QFTGW. But right now it seems awkward... I mean, a battle right smack-dab in the middle of the USA? It's unfitting for a happy country. L8er... maybe. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Don't forget me! I joined Darktan too! --Marx Hey, I have an idea! In the next day of battle, the arctic terns arrive on a powerful cold front, which they use to dramatically lower visibility on Darktan's lines (the cold front comes with fog, blizzards, and hail). They also bring out their confectionery-styled weapons, including brownie ballistas, truffle trebuchets, bubblegum bazookas, licorice arrows, candy cane javelins, and jawbreaker cannons. The Air Force of Ternville participates in the battle as well. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wow this has a lot of action I wanna get in the action! And my character brings the sling shot and hot sauce machinge gun for battle. user: Tails6000 Thank You, Everyone! I was planning, at the very end, for the forces of evil to be comedically defeated by a mass singing of "Peanut Butter Jelly Time"... but I don't know how to write that in the way the story is heading. It was heading better than anything I could have ever dreamed of! To everyone who has been writing this, thank you! However, I still want to end with a PBJT singing... but we don't have to. I would like to, but we'll have to wait and see. PogoPunk, Explorer, and everyone else on the history of changes on this page, thank you! This article should be Featured very soon! We have to wrap it up in a few weeks, though! Then we'll have to rewrite Darktan's article. Finally, if Darktan defects to the side of Good, what could an all-powerful appirition do for the benefit of Society? There's still a lot of work to be done! :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I feel neglected... I was planning for a spectacular ending with the terns' cold front forcing the baddies to march on South Pole City... and Triskelle returning and rallying the civilians to operate South Pole City's ancient, hidden artillery (dating back to Olde Antarctica)... and the crossfire between South pole City and Ternville wiping out most of Darktan's army.... from there, the story would have been all yours. I feel really neglected now. I hope you won't mind me doing this, but I am replacing all the text from the Billy Mays thing onward; I am rewriting the whole ending. If you like my version, then keep it like it is, if not, then revert me. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:42, 19 February 2009 (UTC) At the end of my version I will leave only WitchyPenguin, Darktan, and a few others standing. That's when you guys can take over. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Me too I had planned an ending and such. I feel kinda neglected about this too. I will write my version, just to show you how it would have ended. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So am I my character isn't in the action! someone add me to the fight please. User:Tails6000 Quite the contrary In my version, at the end it was written that Darktan was ready to fight again. I had a feeling that a few people wanted their own version of an ending so I continued the plot on. Darktan was revived, he wanted to fight, why not continue your stories off that? (Talk to me!) The ending of my ending is fully compatible with your ending. Darktan is left standing at the end of my ending, so you can then introduce the "real" evil after my Ternville/South Pole City crossfire. Don't worry, I think you'll like my ending. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I don't mind whatever ending you and Triskelle choose, as long as Darktan doesn't get caught by PSA/Go to jail or something similar. Besides, if he went to jail, he could bust out quite easily =P (Talk to me!) MERGER Why don't we merge all three?! THAT WOULD BE SWEET! Here's my thoughts. So, we start with the Air Force in Explorer's theory, following by a spectacular return of Triskelle, as Triskelle should get. Soon after, in a touching scene, Shroomsky apologizes and returns the crown. ---- NEXT, as Explorer stated, Darktan, Marx Marx, Carl Marx, ACP, and everyone else on the side of Evil push back the forces of Good to South Pole City, where they attempt to capture it. There, as stated, someone will rally the civillians to operate some old timey (and I presume comedical) contraptions stored in vintage vaults. ---- After wiping out much of the army, we'll reinstall PogoPunk's dramatic Keeper Battle. The "true evil", the plant in the head, the reverted stuff (already written) and so forth will be reinstalled with it. ---- The ENTIRE battle concludes with, hopefully (in my dreams), a mass singing of Peanut Butter Jelly Time, in which Darktan and the Evil surrender. Though, this is optional. ---- From there, Triskelle and PogoPunk will wrap up with a dramatic ending. ---- Oh, and Tails, you'll clobber several ACP leaders with a slingshot. ---- Mergers: the best parts of the Wiki! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Great idea TS. Also, may I suggest that someone writes about the characters in Darktan's Army? You'll find I made a template for all the members of Darktan's Army, have a look at it here (Talk to me!) WOOOO!!!!!! SLINGSHOT!!!!!! Tails Ok, here's my ending: Air Force of Ternville appears and starts shooting down Darktan's army with random stationery objects, ranging from large pens and pencils to . They cut Darktan's army down by 14%, but 'tis not enough. Mayor McFlapp then orders the Ternville division of the Army of Eastshield to start shooting the baddies with confectionery as well. Huge brownies, enormous truffles, licorice spears and pelting jawbreakers (I mean beakbreakers) take down a further 37% of his army. Add this to the new 150,000 pies that have just been baked in Ternville's finest bakery and what do you get? A "fall-back" from Darktan's army. The baddies attempt to march on the nearby South Pole City, which is seemingly undefended with all the National Guard gone. Or so the baddies think. Triskelle returns, with the help of Mayor McFlapp, and together they rally the South Pole-ers to bring out the very ancient artillery hidden away in the South Pole City cellars. The ammo is hidden in a very secret compartment in the Capitol; it is a secret not even the South Pole Council know about. Together, the crossfire between Ternville and South Pole City wipes out almost all of Darktan's army. Only Darktan himself and a few other of his arch-minions are left standing. That is where you all take over. Professor Shroomsky can give the crown back to Triskelle, then POGOPUNK can go for the "real" evil thingy ending after that. At the end, Darktan tells the good guys that the only thing that can destroy the Shadow Amulet and its powers is to make the Silmaril crown shoot a wonderful beam of light by singing Peanut Butter Jelly TIme. A mass recital of the rap song follows, and the Shadow Amulet is sent into a void, which is later explained as linking this universe to the universe of Redwall across the FOurth Wall. I can do a little "epilogue" where the Amulet falls into the rafters of Redwall Abbey, if you want. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Here's the ending if I was gonna post it Then after Darktan saw most of his army was down he had an Idea to raid south pole city. Then they went to the city then Triskelle had an idea.Triskelle said for everyone to go to the secret spot with the artillery and then after the strikes the only way to destroy the shadow amulet was the song of peanut butter jelly time. Then everyone sang the song and a beam from the crown sucked the amulet in the void. And the ACP keaders tried to escape. I got this Tails said with anger and then he destroyed them with a sling shot barge the end! How was that? User:Tails6000 Great ideas, except I have just one teenie problem; *The Shadow Amulet mustn't get lost, or be sucked into a void. If it does, it must be returned to Darktan in some form of epilogue. Darktan will always carry it, no matter what. Darktan will lose, but he won't lose his powers. If he loses his powers, then it's like killing him off, and it restricts more ideas. (Talk to me!) :Umm..Hello?I created Vesper to be a good shadow keeper!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 17:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second.....there is no March 30 this year, when that battle was supposed to take place. Interesting..... [:-)--Lovebirds211 15:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Can we attempt to "reform" the Shadow Amulet so that it still has shadow powers but is now good? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) That decision is up to Triskelle, since he created the amulets. (Talk to me!) It is not good or bad. It is how the keeper chooses to use it's powers. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 17:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Good point on the epilouge I have to add my character in the battle soon all he is doing now is playing go fish with the vibration monarch for no reason! (shows them playing go fish five weeks ago) That long! Tails6000 It's good but can Kwiksilver be in it? Don't make him look like a complete idiot, though. Maybe he lays waste to a couple of Darktan's ranks with his Banana Blaster, maybe he and Sprocket knock Darktan over with a blast of fruit. Just please make him not look like a wimp? Make him a hero, if you please.Thanx in advance. -Kwiksilver 05:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) You could place your name in the "Capture Darktan" programme. THEN ask again. ----Alex001 08:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) It's advice. Okay...Kwiksilver and Sprocket were already in the Capture Darktan program, but just to be safe, I've put my user on as well. I am now asking again. See the above comment^-Kwiksilver 07:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) How do you defeat a magma puffle? Wait on, I just had a brainwave. If one banana blaster can defeat a lava puffle, what could a THOUSAND banana blasters do to a Magma Puffle? After all, the magma puffle is only the higher version of a lava puffles. Maybe everbody could get banana blasters and splatter the magma puffle. The blasters would turn the puffle banana-flavoured and it gets defeated when everybody licks it. The saliva from the licks melt the puffle! That's just an extra idea I had.-Kwiksilver 01:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I got one too! If I got water balloons,equiped my slingshot with 'em and attacked the magma puffle they'd get burned out! thats plain perfect! Magma is put out by water! -- Tails6000 01:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) There's only one problem with that. If it got splattered with a Banana Blaster it would just simply melt into magma (wich could cause even more trouble) and then reform again. It said in the Banana Blaster article. Speeddasher Yes, but notice that's for LAVA PUFFLES. And that's only ONE blaster. If a THOUSAND opened fire at one time, the magma puffle would turn into yellow banana goop. That way, even if it didn't melt it, it's attacks would not be harmful. Plus, the banana goop would be wet, thus extinguishing the magma puffle. And hey, at the end of the war, the magma puffle can serve banana milkshakes!-Kwiksilver 02:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Guys I got a friend from another world as well say hello to Mr.L! Mr.L:Hey it is I Mr.L! I got a huge plan to destroy this Darktan fool When Tails6000 gives the signal I come in with my brobot L-type! then I swat most away and then Darktan then phorphets and cries home like a teensy weensy baby! hahahhaa! Mr.L and Tails6000 Guys heres another Idea for the fight! Maybe when Metal explorer and Tails6000 are in the middle of the arena they have a 1-on-1 duel like Tails6000 the Fighters (song: Tails6000 vs Krono) And then they are teleported to the giant wing so they wont get out during the battle its like a battle in the battle! And then Kwiksilver gets a camera and is flying on a tern for transport (no offense mayor mcflapp) And then the two are fighting and then after the battle they go back to the field. That a good Idea? Tails HP Dialouge Triskelle, your editing and altering of the High Penguin's dialouge is INCREDIBLE! It sounds so much better, much more epic! I just wanted to congratulate your brilliance! I love reading the fancy and fantastically up-scale dialouge you type so well! I just wanted to compliment your brilliance, Triskelle. You are such a speech writer! Astounding! --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 03:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Many thanks, Turtle of Mushroomshire. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Wait The sillhouette I mentioned was you, Triskelle! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, this is Triskelle's part of view on that section. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will keep it but push it farther back to make it more story-like. Someone add stuffing between the sillhouette thing and King Triskelle's talk. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:38, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'll add more stuff in the middle between the two. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) My idea for Tails6000's entrance for the war This is the entrance for Tails6000 during my war it is like when The bad and good guys see an unknown airplane Tails jumps down lands and then goes trigger happy with his hot sauce machine gun! That or my other idea is mcflapp calls the airforce He needs Tails to enter with them and try to take them out on foot that good? User:Tails6000 Tails may drive an airplane; I believe he is a superb pilot, wot! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'll add Tails and the aeroplane between the two things me and explorer just wrote. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks tyrisk and explorer User:Tails6000 Plot Okay, so far we can get in with a mass reinforcement regiment coming from out of the blue. Tails rides with the Ternville Air Force, the High Penguins return, and Ninjahopper and his students cream STINC at Card-Jitsu. This will push the baddies back to South Pole City, where King Triskelle and Mayor McFlapp reappear with their newly invented kind of ammunition. There they show the citizens how to work the interesting, comic, hidden, and ancient weapons of the city. This cuts the army down to just Darktan and a few members of the Conclave of Evil. Eventually, all the Conclave besides WitchyPenguin is knocked out, and this is where POGOPUNK can go with his "real" evil thing with the plant in the head. Then WitchyPenguin can be furious that Darktan is turning to the good side, and then takes the Shadow Amulet for herself and transforms into the Maledict or whatever. The good guys, with advice from Darktan, then defeat the monster with a mass singing of PBJT, and Darktan is inducted into the USA Hall of Fame and is given back the Shadow Amulet. All is well, and Mayor McFlapp is proud of himself! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 03:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) WitchyPenguin steals the show? I like the idea of that =P One thing I need to enforce; The Maledict can only be defeated if Luce transforms into her dragon form. POGOPUNK32 03:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) What about the Brilliance? Should we scrap Luce if she isn't used? What about Opacus' and Finwe's returns? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:13, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well whoever ends up with the Light Amulet transforms into the Brilliance, so Luce should be the one to battle it. Maledict VS Brilliance, the final conflict of Good and Evil. Sounds pretty epic to me =P POGOPUNK32 03:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It wouldn't be the final, though. Finwe and Opacus' propechies have yet to come true Unless they teach Darktan and Luce how, maybe? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I would assume Opacus gave his teachings to his predecessor, being Darktan. Once whoever transforms into the Maledict, everyone having no clue about what it is, Luce and tow should go to the High Penguin library to study about what the Maledict is, and how to counter it. Also just a side note; Darktan should be the one to turn into the Maledict, since none of the other minions know how to use the Shadow Amulet. Maybe Darktan feels he has complete total control, then goes berserk betraying his minions and everything, then everyone unites to try subdue the beast. POGOPUNK32 03:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Agreed. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 03:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I like the idea. Could I maybe appear in the story though with Ninjahopper, and could Tails battle Metal Explorer like he suggested? Also we still have to come up with a way to defeat the Magma Puffle. Speeddasher NVM, I added myself in the story as an assistant of Ninjahopper (if that's okay). Also don't get rid of Metal Explorer yet. I have an idea to turn him into a maintenance bot after Tails defeats him (if Tails wants to). Speeddasher Sorry to bother you again, but can Kwiksilver and Sprocket be in the war? It's just I feel a bit left out....-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:54, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, the only way to defeat a Magma Puffle is with a thousand Banana Blasters. Seriously.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) United Penguin's Republic in war Leader here. We wish to help the good guys. If anyone disagrees, speek now. --The Leader 10:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) PS:I really need to edit myself. Entrance for Kwiksilver PLUS the defeat of the Magma Puffle I have a way for Kwiksilver and Sprocket's entrance. The ground between the two armies breaks and a giant drilling machine (think Herbert's machine, but bigger) comes out. Silence falls over the armies. The door opens and a penguin dressed in a black tunic jumps out. A worn red beanie blackened with soot is on his head, and he's holding a Banana Blaster. A red puffle wearing a ninja mask sits on his shoulder. That's Kwiksilver and Sprocket. They explain they're late because it took so long to find the drilling machine and fix it. Banana Blasters are tossed out to the good side, and the command is given to open fire on the Magma Puffle. Thousands of streams of banana goop fly through the air and land on the Magma Puffle, and the blasts are absorbed. The Giant puffle suddenly turns bright yellow and falls backwards onto Darktan's army, knocking out a lot of soldiers. It's been knocked out by the high potassium content in the bananas, and is out for the count. Kwiksilver joins the battle with Sprocket, firing pies out of their blasters. That's just my idea. It defeats the Magma Puffle. Can I put that into the story or does an admin have to?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'll add that bit like Speeddasher did, and if you don't like it it can be deleted, but I think it's pretty good.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:16, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Mr. Reviewer Just read the whole story, and I like it so far! Personally, I'm looking forward to the conflict between Maledict and Brilliance, I'd love to see what you guys think of them! (Talk to me!) 11:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Me too, that's gonna be EPIC-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Speeddasher I would be happy to defeat metal explorer so yes I want to defeat him! User:Tails6000 Idea for the Epilouge I had a cool Idea for the epilouge if we add one. Darktan is now living peacefully in what is now the Province of Pastry and is run by the Str00dels. Manny Peng is put in jail while being taught by Mabel, and is set to stay there until he learns how to talk properly. Like Kwisksilver suggested, the Magma Puffle gets a job selling Banana Milkshakes and is actually quite happy. Metal Explorer is forced to work at Eastshield Fried Fish, after his battle with Tails, as a Janitor bot until he is old enough to retire. The USA is now a peaceful nation, and everything is back to the way it used to be. Speeddasher Wonderful idea! YOu may add that after the story is finished! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 15:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Im still going to add High Penguins living peacefully, accepted by modern penguins. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm glad that you like it Explorer. Also I forgot to add that Billy Mays makes his own company, and Captain Str00del becomes a delegate for the South Pole Council. Speeddasher Hey! What happened to my other weapons for South Pole City? I liked those; I want South Pole City's weapons to be more sophisticated, unique, and different from the other weapons! I will still add them. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC)